


📺  "Found" 📺 A Remile Oneshot 📺

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: Standers Street University [3]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Meta humour, No Smut, One True Pairing, Popcorn, Ship, Singing, Steven Universe Song, horror film, implied gore, not really angst, not straight - Freeform, otp, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Are you really sure you wanna do this?" Remy asked, genuinely concerned over his friend. "Yeah... I'm just sad over other stuff, it's fine," Emile added before eating some of the popcorn. While Remy was reluctant, he decided not to pause the film as Emile might try and convince him to put it back on.Remy and Emile have been college friends for around a year and the two decide to watch a  film. When the film upsets Emile, Remy tried to quickly comfort his "friend" and secrets that were locked away from each other are revealed...
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Standers Street University [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861567
Kudos: 23





	📺  "Found" 📺 A Remile Oneshot 📺

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> I just want to say thank you for 1k hits! If you add all the hits on my stories so far, you get that number and I'm so grateful! And I'm forever grateful for 200 Kudo's I've received in total. It means so much to be since I didn't even think anyone would like this kind of stuff and especially an audience in barely a few weeks!
> 
> Word Count: 501 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,835 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 49 Seconds

Remy snuggled underneath his pink blanket with Emile with a worried look on his face, biting his lip. "You good Emy?" Remy asked as he placed the bowl of popcorn down. "Y-yeah I've just never done this kind of thing before," Emile said as the two put the large blanket over them and Remy prepared the film.

The film was The Street of The Silent directed by the famous Alfred Hitchcock. One of the biggest horror films of the year since it's release in early May. Remy knew that Emile wasn't exactly the type who loved on horror films but he said he didn't mind trying it so, what's the harm?

As Remy turned the film on, he could see the student's face turn to a repressed and suffocated horror. 

" Are you really sure you wanna do this?" Remy asked, genuinely concerned over his friend. "Yeah... I'm just sad over other stuff, it's fine," Emile added before eating some of the popcorn. While Remy was reluctant, he decided not to pause the film as Emile might try and convince him to put it back on. 

"Natalie, what was that noise?" The man on the screen spoke as he slowly poked his head around the corridor.

As Remy expected, the face of the "Silent" popped out with a description of it likely giving this fanfiction a mature rating at the least. Though the thing that was unexpected was the sudden movement of the blanket and Emile frantically nuzzling into his neck. " Hey, Em are you alright?" He asked.

" Y-yeah it's just...," Emile said, slowly lifting his head up to Remy to show his tears falling off of his freckled face. Remy at once paused the film and he placed his full attention on the boy. Remy sat up and hugged him, slowly running his fingers through his hair. Emile's sobs were disguised by Remy's jacket as Remy comforted the boy from his physical affection. He started rubbing circles into his back and ushered quiet comforts into his ear. Then, a thought struck through his head of a way to get to Emile.

" Someday somewhere somehow... we'll love again, you just need to find someone," Remy began singing with Emile slightly lifting his head up at the familiar tune. " Someday, somewhere, somehow, I'll love again," Remy continued as a small smile started creeping across the student's tearstreaked face.

" I just need to find someone," Emile sang suddenly with two harmonizing. " Someone who treats you better, someone who wants you around," The two sung as they looked at each other's eyes. "Someday, somewhere, somehow, you're going to feel found," The two finished with silence as Emile looked at Remy with a look he's never seen on his face before.

Emile lunged forwards and harshly kissed Remy. While Remy was shocked at the sudden gesture, he soon leaned into the kiss as the two immensely enjoyed it. They parted from their kiss with a smile emerging from Emile's face.

"I've finally found someone," Emile finished.


End file.
